


Sweet Jaw

by thebirdroads



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebirdroads/pseuds/thebirdroads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius makes a pot of coffee for Cherche, unintentionally revealing that he is atrocious at making coffee. Short ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Jaw

“Well, that certainly was one of the more…interesting drinks I’ve had in recent memory.”  
"You don’t need to spare my feelings, Cherche. My coffee’s not for everyone. Just lay it on me."  
"Truly?"  
"Truly."  
"That was without a doubt the worst thing I’ve ever put in my mouth."  
Gaius laughed. “That bad, huh?”  
"Well, I do seem to recall Lord Virion trying his hand at baking once. I’ll revise my statement to worst LIQUID I’ve ever put in my mouth."  
"I let it steep too long, didn’t I?"  
"Well, yes, but that’s not the main issue. That would be-"  
"The SUGAR," they both finished in unison, laughing. The lounge was largely empty, save for the two of them sitting in a corner by a window (a spot chosen so that they could look out at the snow currently blanketing Ylisstol. Minerva danced through the midwinter sky, doing her best to put the fear of Naga into the local pigeon population.), Vaike, and Panne. Panne was curled up fast asleep in front of the fireplace’ and Vaike was snoring in the armchair next to her. She had been sleeping more ever since she and Vaike broke the news to the Shepherds. Gaius smiled. There’d be a bouncing baby taguel running around here soon! He brought his attention back to Cherche, and idly thought about how pretty she looked. She spoke.  
"Gaius, I don’t know how you manage to put so much sugar into a single pot of coffee. It was THICK!"  
Gaius shrugged. “What can I say? I’ve got a sweet tooth!”  
Cherche laughed, a bright, clear sound like a bell.  
"More like a sweet JAW, Gaius. The sugar was just overpowering. Sugar is meant to COMPLEMENT the natural flavor of the coffee, not overwhelm it. Would you like me to show you how it’s done sometime? I’ve had plenty of practice as Lord Virion’s… I do not believe an equivalent word exists in Ylissean. Servant does not convey the right meaning."  
Gaius smirked. “Babysitter?”  
Cherche laughed again. “I suppose that’s as good a translation as any. So what do you say?”  
Gaius pretended to consider for a moment, before offering his hand for a shake. “Deal.”  
"Splendid! Now, we should probably clean out the coffee pot. Where did you-"  
She was interrupted by a commotion from outside. Gaius blanched.  
"Um, there’s a…SLIGHT chance I may have left the pot…and the open bag of sugar…on the counter in the kitchen."  
Cherche raised an eyebrow as the clatter outside grew louder, and was joined by shouts from the other Shepherds.  
Gaius pointedly avoided her gaze as he continued. “And, well, uh…Nowi was asleep next to the fire. And she may have woken up. And seen the sugar. And-“  
Cherche sighed. “Alright, Gaius. The dishes can be taken care of later. You go on ahead.”  
"Ahead where?"  
"Gaius, I value our friendship, but I have no desire to approach Nowi after she’s eaten as much sugar as I think you left in that bag."


End file.
